<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Глупая душа by Lena013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582527">Глупая душа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013'>Lena013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Drama, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Klaus has a problem with ghosts, Klaus loves his family, Klaus misses his family, Klaus this is Shanks, Obscene lexicon, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Psychological Drama, Reincarnation, Reunions, Shanks is Roger and Rayleigh's headache, Shanks is loved and he knows it, Siblings, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Честно, Клаусу бы стоило привыкнуть, что со смертью у него особые отношения.</p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583460%5Bbeta's_tumblr_name%5D">Version in English.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami Kaizoku | Red-Hair Pirates &amp; Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Benn Beckmann, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Dracule Mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Roger Pirates, Family Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Глупая душа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(1)</i>
  </p>
</div>Умирая, Клаус Харгривз надеялся… ну, знаете, <i>умереть.</i> Как ни странно, ему это удалось ровно на пятьдесят процентов. Клаус не знает точно сколько и где пробыл, как долго скитался по чёрно-белому миру, матеря ветки, листья и бессезонье дождей, а потом он просто <i>открыл глаза.</i><p>И у мира вновь появились краски, звуки, чьи-то голоса и какой-то дичайше ломаный английский с примесью не менее дикого японского. Женщина, у которой он был на руках — <i>младенец, блять, он был мелким пищащим младенцем</i> — были самые красные волосы, которые он видел, карие глаза и мягкая-грустная улыбка. Клаус не понимал, что она ему говорила, не знал ни речи, ни манерности, чтобы успокоить её, ведь женщина плакала и, как он понял спустя личную истерику, прощалась. Клаус не знает почему его оставили каким-то другим людям посреди улицы, почему его бросили у чьего-то порога, почему от него отказались, но, оглядываясь через десять лет, он понимал, что жить в этом мире то ещё бремя.</p><p>Как хорошо, что Клаус привык к обременениям и сложностям.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(2)</i>
  </p>
</div>Клаусу было снова два, когда он понял, что воспитывала его лишь одна женщина, когда он смог заговорить, когда он <i>снова</i> понял, что оставшиеся двое людей в этом доме — мертвецы.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(3)</i>
  </p>
</div>Двухлетний ребёнок не смеялся истерично, пугая своего опекуна и указывая дрожащим пальцем на слабые утешающие улыбки призраков, нет, ни сколько.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(4)</i>
  </p>
</div><i>Шанкс.</i><p>Его зовут Шанкс, как сказала ему воспитывающая его женщина, которая курит в непомерных количествах, и решившая научить его читать в четыре года, проклиная чёртовых и слишком умных сопляков. Клаус не примянул упомянуть (потому что, очевидно, он самый желанный для воспитания мальчишка, конечно) что до этого его звали исключительно либо «ребёнок», либо «сопляк», либо, его любимое, «эй ты» — Клаус не жаловался, как бы это не звучало, он чувствовал скрытую любовь. Хотя, возможно, что призрак сына этой женщины всё подробно и кроваво объяснил.</p><p>— <i>Этот мир ненавидит пиратов</i>, — говорили ему с горечью и нарочитым презрением, молодой мужчина рядом хмыкал в согласии, потирая распоротое горло, вспоминая былые деньки, своего капитана и дрянную смерть от рук некого Правосудия.</p><p>А у Клауса в голове одна горящая рождественскими лампочками мысль: <i>тут есть самые настоящие пираты?</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(5)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы уйти из дома.<p>— Сопляк, тебе пять.</p><p>— Кто-то уходил и в тринадцать, — упорствовал ребёнок, манерно пожимая плечом.</p><p>— Ты ещё до тринадцати доживи.</p><p>— И доживу!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(6)</i>
  </p>
</div>Входная дверь громко хлопнула, испуганный мальчишка прижался с другой стороны, тяжело дыша.<p>— Ну как, сходил? — насмешливо произнёс хриплый от курева женский голос.</p><p>— Что это за ёб… чертовщина? — проглотил на слоге ругательство красноволосый ребёнок, хватаясь за сердце.</p><p>— Ха, это Гранд Лайн, мелкий, — отвечают ему.</p><p>Клаус не знает, что такое этот «Гранд Лайн», его больше волнует количества два-три призрака на человека.</p><p>В этом мире мертвецов больше, чем живых, и это, мягко говоря, <i>проблема.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(7)</i>
  </p>
</div>Эта женщина умирает с сигаретой в зубах и поджогом дома посреди ночи. Клаусу стоило бы грустить, но он занят проклятиями, матами и тяжёлым неподнимающимся окном второго этажа. А также осколками стекла, глубоко застрявшими в коже, дыме, укоренившимся в лёгких, и безразличными глазами мертвецов, ожидающих пополнения в своих рядах; Клаус по опыту знает, что единственный кому не плевать — Бэн; <i>Бэну никогда не плевать.</i><p>А когда он с этим справляется, то в открытую орёт на призрак этой славной женщины, которая впервые на его памяти выглядит поражённой. Женщина смеётся, уйдя на тот свет, очевидно, с треклятой сигаретой, ерошит ему холодным прикосновением волосы и велит убираться.</p><p>Клаус фыркает, наблюдая, как собираются вокруг люди, тяжело-тяжело вздыхая.</p><p>Чёрт, теперь он бездомный. И сирота. И на нём только пижамные шорты и майка.</p><p>
  <i>Не то, чтобы это было самым худшим, с чем он столкнулся. И близко нет.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(8)</i>
  </p>
</div>Его называют безумцем.<p>Конечно, он был готов, всегда и бескомпромиссно готов к этому. Но он надеялся избежать этого хотя бы до более сознательного возраста. Сколько там сознательный возраст? Пятнадцать-шестнадцать? А, простите, Пятый убьёт его, <i>тринадцать</i> — пик сознательности. В любом случае, не восемь лет.</p><p>Дети в дерьмовых районах такие же херовые и, как не иронично, такие привычные. Да, ведь в подобных местах он обитал с семнадцати.</p><p>
  <i>С семнадцати лет и смерти Бэна.</i>
</p><p>— Хэй, Безумный Перчик, — слышит он ещё более потрясающее воображение прозвище, чем в его знакомых притонах первой жизни (никто не хочет вернуться к грязным намёкам на нетрадиционную ориентацию? Ну пожалуйста!) и оборачивается с намерением либо врезать головой, либо вмазать кулаком. Не поймите неправильно, Клаус пацифист… до тридцать шестого такого обращения за неделю. Клауса растили, как солдата, как убийцу, и он был на парочке войн по ошибке, случайности и <i>Пятого</i>, как отдельной взятой кондиции.</p><p>Клаус оборачивается и видит сопляка не многим старше его нынешнего тела. У сопляка волосы грязные, встрёпанные и незнавшие расчёски от роду, но цвет… Клаус бы мог почку отдать за такой оттенок сине-голубого, честное скаутское. Клаус смотрит дальше, скользит к каре-зелёным глазам и… давится смешком.</p><p>— Чем могу быть полезен, <i>Красный Нос</i>? — он удивляется себе, что мог произнести эту фразу ровно, не сорвавшись в приступе хохота, но потом его валят на землю в приступе ярости.</p><p>Клаус катится с ребёнком по грязному гравию, дёргая того за одежду, терпя издевательства над своими волосами, не трогая чужие, и, не удержавшись, ущипнул мальчишку на за нос — <i>о боже, он настоящий</i> — едва не задохнувшись от смеха и удара под рёбра. Клаус смотрит в злые яростные глаза напротив, глядит глубже и останавливается, замирает, тонет.</p><p>В его голове сквозят звуки рассекаемого клинками воздуха, запах дерьмого одеколона, плохих подкатов, неуклюжей заботы и пересолённых сраных тостов.</p><p>
  <i>Диего.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(9)</i>
  </p>
</div>Если Багги и проклинал какой-то день в своей жизни, так тот, где случайная попытка поддеть какого-то мальчишку привела к дальнейшим драке-объятиям-преследованию-улыбках-дому-братству-пиратству-фрукту.<p>Да, если спросите Багги, то во всём виноват Шанкс.</p><p>
  <i>И Багги никогда не скажет, что что-то в искренней улыбке Шанкса, его свободе, его силе и его целостности (игнорируя непонятного происхождения внутреннюю дрожь, когда тот берёт ещё и ещё одну бутылку) заставляет его чувствовать себя спокойнее.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(10)</i>
  </p>
</div>Клаус пошёл туда, куда его вели сотни и сотни призраков, прося, требуя и умоляя его присмотреть/убить/потопить капитана того огромного корабля в порту; Клаус шёл, шёл и шёл, волоча за собою ворчащего брата, который, тем не менее, не бросал того в его безумии одного; Клаус остановился, влюбился и остался.<p>Рядом с ним, рядом с тем капитаном, рядом с Гол Д. Роджером почти не было призраков; они боялись его и его силы, которая отвадила их, лучше любых наркотиков, что Клаус принимал в прошлом. Клаус чувствует, что у него неприлично широкая улыбка, вместо расслабленной, и он небрежно, без толики страха, выскальзывает из тонкой хватки брата, чтобы подойти ближе, насладиться тишиной, покоем, посмотреть в глаза этому беспардонно высокому мужчине в соломенной шляпе.</p><p>Как ни странно, такую двенадцатилетнюю мелочь, как он — <i>всё ещё не тринадцать, Пятый, отойди от всех острых предметов</i> — быстро замечают.</p><p>Глаза у будущего Короля Пиратов светло-серые, с бурлящим интересом, будто он наткнулся на любопытную задачку перед собой — Клаус вспоминает немного Ваню, немного Пятого, немного Лютера и Эллисон, немного Диего и Бэна, даже немного отца.</p><p>Клаус вспоминает семью, которую не видел едиными много-много десятилетий; Клаус вдыхает всем существом безмолвие и тишину; Клаус улыбается, отрекаясь от имени.</p><p>— Меня зовут Шанкс, — губы болят от широты улыбки, — и я отправляюсь с вами!</p><p>Он не спрашивает и не просит — он утверждает. Человек перед ним смеётся, пока сзади закатывает глаза светловолосый мужчина, явно плохо оценивая масштабы предстоящей катастрофы.</p><p>— Как хорошо, что ты сам это сказал, малыш. Я — Роджер, капитан этой команды, — кивок в сторону части толпы, которая тоже не замечает свою будущую бурю, — но это ведь не всё, что ты хотел сказать? — проницательность этого человека, так же хороша, как любовь Эллисон пользоваться своей способностью.</p><p>— Конечно, — Шанкс указывает большим пальцем себе за спину, — там мой брат, он поплывёт с нами.</p><p>Роджер смеётся, соглашаясь и отмахиваясь от своего первого помощника, который понял, что — <i>о моря, Роджер, ты в край рехнулся?!</i> — капитан говорит, к сожалению, на полном серьёзе.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(11)</i>
  </p>
</div>Роджер часто прислушивается к интуиции и Голосу Всего Сущего.<p>Роджер видит этого ребёнка, чья аура столь обширна, столь распространяемая, столь <i>разодранная</i> на мельчайшие части, что он не уверен, что кто-то сможет собрать его с нуля.</p><p>Роджер понимает, что этот мальчишка не отсюда (<i>откуда ты родом?; Капитан, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, верьте мне, я эксперт в снах.</i>), и что тот далеко не ребёнок, и что ему нужна помощь, нужна <s>свобода</s> тишина, нужна семья и дом.</p><p>Поэтому Роджер подхватывает детей, хотя никогда бы не взял столь юных юнг для путешествия по Раю и Новому Миру, и смеясь над всеми безумствами наравне с Шанксом, который всё время вставляет комментарии сравнения с чем-то незыблемым, срываясь в рассказы о невиданном им мире, вещах и людях — он понимает, что не ошибся.</p><p>И Роджер рад каждой искренности и счастью этого отчаявшегося <s>человека</s> ребёнка.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(12)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Зачем, о чёртов бог, зачем, Роджер, ты взял с собой детей? — сокрушался Рейли, наблюдая за головной болью номер один с красным носом, и головной болью номер два с красными волосами. Сегодня у них такой порядок.<p>Роджер массивно и тяжело хлопает его по плечу, со своей широкой улыбкой настоящего человека Д.</p><p>— Честно, я думал, что проблемы будут от Шанкса, но, как выяснилось, его брат приносит нам уйму приключений!</p><p>Ну конечно, Роджер воспринимал их проблемы и натуральные квесты, как приключения. Конечно, Рейли никто на входе не дал инструкцию по обращению с сопляками, где бы чётко чёрным по белому было бы написано: у кого-то из них, а может и двух, нет «Д» в фамилии по ошибке. Конечно, от второго проблемы тоже есть, например, Рейли не раз и не два находил у шустрого юнги своё саке, или на острове умудрялся находить его в <i>таких</i> заведениях, куда бы сам трижды подумал, чем ступать.</p><p>Если в обозримом будущем, лет эдак через тридцать, его кто-то рискнёт спросить, то в его игромании виноват Шанкс.</p><p>Однако, прямо сейчас это не решает проблему того, что Багги умудрился случайно продать себя в рабство, а Шанкс, как истинный волнующийся брат, ржал над этим с мест аукционного дома. Честно, иногда чувство юмора этого сопляка — пугало. И капец, как настораживало.</p><p>Впрочем, это тёмные мысли на другой день.</p><p>Рейли снова смотрит на типичного Багги, которого Шанкс раззадоривает сильнее обычного, и, плывуче убегая, уклоняется от тумаков, посмеиваясь и извиняясь; Рейли смотрит на капитана, что выглядит полностью умиротворённым, даже наслаждающимся дракой детей, показывающей, что всё хорошо; Рейли смотрит на дно бутылки и у него дёргается бровь.</p><p>Цепкие глаза улавливают в движениях сопляка что-то излишне плавное…</p><p>— Мелкий говнюк, ты опять напился?!</p><p>Шанкс даже не тормозит, вальяжно опрокидывая соперника за борт, и лишь разводит руки в стороны на гневные окрики.</p><p>У Рейли есть вопросы, когда рука капитана останавливает его. Но Роджер лишь качает головой. И Рейли ненавидит <i>не знать</i>, что с его экипажем.</p><p>Шанкс трёт глаза жгущей солёной водой, которую на него вытряс Багги, <i>потому что души измученные-использованные-раненные-растоптанные-изничтоженные-униженные-разбитые-сломанные-гноящиеся-и-жаждущие-мести стоят у него перед глазами, оглушая криками до собственно привычно нервно смеха, червями въедаясь в его разум, ловя их <b>ёбаное внимание</b>; пожалуйста, уйдите, пожалуйста, отпустите, пожалуйста, забудьте; капитан, помогите, пожалуйста, их много, их слишком много, заберите меня, прошу.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(13)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Хэй, ты как? — спрашивает Шанкс, ухитрившись притащить тёплого молока мимо носа бдящего кока.<p>— Пф, великолепно, — гордо говорит <s>Диего</s> Багги, сверля его тяжёлым взглядом, кусая губу в полнейшем нежелании и явно переступая через себя. — А ты чего унылый?</p><p>— Я? — удивлённо уточняет он, указывая на себя пальцем, расплываясь в той бесячей улыбке. — Ох, признателен за твою заботу, всегда знал, что не безразличен тебе, как-никак, мы братья. Конечно, я в полнейшем порядке, хотя, раз ты спросил, то меня ждёт сушняк и похмелье с утра, будешь славным братом и украдёшь мне аспирин? — мило спрашивает Шанкс, придвинувшись ближе.</p><p>— Пошёл нахер, придурок! — кричит в ответ другой, отмахиваясь от идиота.</p><p>
  <i>И не отрицает слов насчёт братьев.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Шанкс улыбается чуть ярче, чуть светлее.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(14)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Она прекрасная женщина, — говорит Шанкс, только встретив Руж, которая сумела обыграть их всех всухую в картах.<p>— Согласен, — шепчет поражённый Роджер.</p><p>— Капитан, ты её не достоин, — так же невозмутимо продолжает ребёнок.</p><p>— Я заметил, — кивнул мужчина, не уловив посыла. — Так, минуточку! Ты на что намекаешь? — возмущённо воскликнул Роджер, уставившись на своего юнгу, который одарил его взглядом полного снисхождения. Даже Рейли одними глазами его так опустить не мог.</p><p>— Не переживай, старик, я всё устрою, — решил для себя мальчишка, хрустнув шеей, будто на битву шёл.</p><p>Что он там собирался устраивать Роджер не знал, но гордость подсказывала ему идти самому. Потому он остановил Шанкса, на всякий случай, нацепив свою шляпу тому на голову, и пошёл вперёд. В себе и своём обаянии Роджер был уверен.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(15)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Ну как? — поджав губы и подперев подбородок ладонью, поинтересовался подросток лет четырнадцати, оглядев красный отпечаток в форме руки на щеке капитана.<p>— Она меня запомнила, — уверенно и неразочарованно кивнул капитан, под вздох обречённости ребёнка. Серьёзно, даже Рейли так не умеет вздыхать.</p><p>Шанкс встал, всё также потянувшись, выделяя долговязую фигуру, и заставляя Роджера невольно задуматься о том, чтобы сказать повару добавить в рацион мальчишки побольше мяса, а Рейли побольше тренировок — кожа, да кости.</p><p>— Держи, — шляпа летит вверх и удачно приземляется на голову своему владельцу, хотя и съезжая на глаза.</p><p>Шанкс хмыкает, выходя за двери и идя к центру города, направляемый неравнодушными призраками и попутным вечерним ветром.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(16)</i>
  </p>
</div>Роджер бубнил и жаловался Рейли, что их юнга смог очаровать прелестную великолепную неповторимую взрослую женщину. Более того, женщину Д.<p>— Но он же достал её номер Ден-Ден Муши для тебя и он рассказал ей об этом, да? — уточняет первый помощник, прищурившись.</p><p>— Не в это суть дела! Почему ты смеёшься, Рейли? Рейли!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(17)</i>
  </p>
</div>Если бы Шанкса спросили, то он бы сказал, что Руж это смелая дерзкая <i>настоящая</i> версия Вани.<p>Но голубые глаза напротив были исключительно её, исключительно Портгас Д. Руж, души молодой и юной, младше многих, что он встречал.</p><p>Клаус Харгривз знает по опыту, что такие живут в первый раз мимолётно, ярким огнём и уходят на своих героических самопожертвованных условиях — <i>Бэн был именно таким.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(18)</i>
  </p>
</div>Последний от кого Роджер ожидал бы, простите его все, <i>действенных</i> советов в постели был его юнга. Хотя, честно говоря, он должен был догадаться. Роджер иногда сам не понимает, как до такого дошла его жизнь.<p>И Рейли <i>ни в коем, мать его, случае</i> не должен об этом узнать.</p><p>Смех Шанкса почему-то кажется зловещим и пакостным.</p><p>О, чёрт подери.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(19)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Меня правда волнует откуда ты знаешь столько вещей в интиме, которые мне пришлось уточнять в борделях, — осторожно говорит Роджер, вспоминая <i>какими</i> глазами на него посмотрели прославленные проститутки.<p>— О, капитан, — лукавая паршивая улыбка, озорной блеск в наглющих глазах, — знаете, на жизнь надо было как-то зарабатывать… — если бы не Багги, Роджер бы всерьёз задумался над словами мальчишки.</p><p>Этот сопляк доведёт его до инфаркта.</p><p>Или до смерти от рук Рейли. Корабль маленький. У стен есть уши, глаза, языки и сплетники.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(20)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Я влюблён, — утверждает Шанкс под раздражённых вздох Багги. Уже пятый раз за вечер.<p>— Нет, ты идиот, — изрекает брат, точно говоря слова, словно высеченные на камне.</p><p>— Нет, Багги, я влюблён, по-настоящему…</p><p>— Шанкс, это коснека, а не сокровища всего мира.</p><p>— Кос-ме-ти-ка, друг мой, — поправляет его Шанкс, — и да, я влюблён. Тащи сюда капитана или Рейли, я точно не уйду отсюда хотя бы без лака.</p><p>— Ты не девчонка! — старается Багги, понимая, что это бесполезно. О боже, они же грозные пираты, разве нет? Какой блеск, какая пудра?</p><p>
  <i>Команда Роджера никогда не признается, что Шанкс с красным лаком на ногтях, парой зелёных серёжек под цвет глаз в одном ухе, кучей плетённых браслетов на запястьях и одной лодыжке, с медальоном на удачу — выглядит естественнее, живее и просто свободнее, чем за все три года их знакомства. И уж точно никто не признается, что тот стал чутка симпатичнее, тогда их точно убьют.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(21)</i>
  </p>
</div>А потом Багги сожрал какой-то фрукт. Фрукт с силами. И стал… чем-то? Как это проверить вообще?<p>— Хм… давай тебя разрежем.</p><p>— Ты свихнулся?! — Багги аж отскочил от чокнутого братца.</p><p>Шанкс невинно моргнул.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, я тоже могу себя порезать.</p><p>— Это ещё зачем? — насторожился Рейли.</p><p>— Думаю, я тоже фруктовик, — серьёзно сообщил Шанкс.</p><p>Последовала долгая пауза осмысления.</p><p>— Ты только что прыгнул за мною в воду, ублюдок! — наорал на него Багги, обвиняя во лжи.</p><p>Шанкс цыкнул, что так не сможет объяснить свои знания от призраков. Что же, побудет ясновидящим, не впервой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(22)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Мне бы его уверенность в таком возрасте, — ворчит Крокус, запивая всё неразбавленным ничем кофе. — Разве подростки в пятнадцать не должны быть зажатыми неуклюжими нечто?<p>Рейли громко фыркает.</p><p>— Посмотри чуть левее, — а там дуется Багги, который при желании идеально бы попал под описание врача.</p><p>— Через пару лет тебе придётся его из борделей вытаскивать, — замечает Крокус, делая глоток жгучего напитка, замечая, как сильно сморщился первый помощник.</p><p>— Уже, — говорит Рейли и Крокус давится. — Только для того, чтобы тот не начал там работать, — Крокус давится всё глубже, чувствуя сочувствующее похлопывание по спине. — Я просто надеюсь, что с возрастом это пройдёт.</p><p>Крокус недоверчиво уставился на собеседника, думая, как бы ему сказать, что нет, вряд ли, тут и наклонности могут быть, и болезни специфического характера. Но решил не губить чужие надежды.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(23)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс смотрит на Марко, на пересечении Нового Мира и Моби Дика, между зимой и летом, вспоминая первую встречу. Шанкс смотрит на душу столь старую, столь покинутую и столь перепаянную, что страшно. Шанкс смотрит в устало <s>мёртвые</s> живые глаза и проглатывает вопрос, помощь и предложение изгнания. <i>Потому что Марко живой.</i><p>Так неправильно живой, что Шанкс не рисковал говорить с ним в одиночестве, считая очередным своим призраком.</p><p>А потом, его капитан с другим капитаном смеётся, говоря о детях, мигренях, огне, фениксе и призраках. И Шанкс ловит <i>важное</i>, находя того мужчину взглядом, встречая ответный — <i>Шанкс пытается, честно пытается, но не может отличить его от мертвеца.</i></p><p>В конце концов, Клаус не очень часто видит разницу между теми-кто-умер и теми-кто-не-может-умереть.</p><p>Шанкс думает, что ему не по пути с бессмертными, которые плывут по течению счастья, горя и пустоты, варясь в едином котле. Нет, спасибо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(24)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанксу нравилось море, соль в волосах, солнце на коже и ветер, разбавляющий нужную-желанную-любимую <i>тишину</i>. Шанксу нравилась свобода, представляемая собою пиратами, нравились их мечты, их целеустремлённость, их надежды, их упрямость, их верность. Шанксу нравилось быть пиратом.<p>
  <i>Клаусу нравилось выбирать свой путь.</i>
</p><p>Шанкс смеялся с нелепых каламбуров Крокуса, доводил до нервного тика Рейли, бесил Багги, болтал до ночи с редким гостем корабля — <i>Руж, хорошеешь с каждым днём, но Роджер всё ещё тебя не достоин, хочешь найдём кого получше?</i> — и шутил над бедным-уставшим-от-активных-сопляков капитаном.</p><p>Шанкс любил танцевать, иногда влезал в длинные юбки Руж (никто не признается, что мальчишке они шли больше с этой его лукавой улыбкой), красил ногти в разные цвета, мечтал отрастить волосы для весёлых причёсок, и бодро говорил-говорил-говорил…</p><p>Шанкс, на самом деле, мог не затыкаться часами, переплюнув в этом даже их капитана.</p><p>Шанкс грустил чаще, чем хотелось бы; незаметнее, чем стоило бы; скретнее, чем должен бы — <i>он выглядел так, словно весь его мир раскрошился в его руках.</i></p><p>И Шанкс плакал тихо, сложно, как будто учился этому с особой точностью, чтобы никто не узнал, не заметил, <s>не наказал</s> — и Роджер, застав не первый и явно не последний случай, дал ему щит.</p><p>— Она защитит тебя.</p><p>Шанкс посмотрел на него, как на идиота, когда ему сказали об этом, сжимая потрёпанные поля старой соломенной шляпы, закусив губу.</p><p>— Спасибо, — звучит ровно, без следа истерики, хотя слёзы продолжают течь, наряду с именами братьев и сестёр в мыслях.</p><p>Роджер отворачивается, но не уходит.</p><p>— Прибереги её для меня, сопляк.</p><p>Шанкс чуть кивает, надвигая её на глаза и дрожа всем телом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(25)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс знаком со смертью далеко не понаслышке. Возможно, он был с нею ближе, чем кто-либо. Конечно, он знал, что его глупый капитан умирает, он же не слепой, в самом деле.<p>Он знал с самого начала, что человеку перед ним не много осталось.</p><p>А прошло-то четыре года, и теперь Роджер решил сказать, что распускает команду и сдаётся морским дозорным. Решив в своей, истинной Д. манере, сообщить заодно, что умирал уже лет пять, не меньше. Судя, по реакции остальных, они об этом были не в курсе, мягко говоря.</p><p>Шанкс оглядел людей, судя по хмурости Рейли, то в какую-то часть плана капитана он был не посвящён.</p><p>— Увидимся по ту сторону, капитан, — улыбается Шанкс, мягко кивая головой, нисколько не волнуясь по этому поводу.</p><p>За что получает заслуженный удар в челюсть от Багги, кричащего о его бессердечности, пока он сплёвывал кровь на палубу.</p><p>
  <i>Иногда Клаус забывает, что у людей иное мнение о смерти близких.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(26)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс был на казни, на месте, откуда началась Новая Эра, сколь бы пафосным он это не считал — Лютер бы восхитился. Хотя… <i>Клаус усмехается,</i> Лютер определённо был по ту сторону пиратов, сияя в бело-синей форме, твердя о «Справедливости», выгравированной в чьих-то заблудших безнадёжных душах.<p>Роджер улыбается, каким-то чудом уловив его в разношерстной толпе — <i>твои волосы самый опознавательный знак, сопляк.</i></p><p>Клинки опускаются и Шанкс отводит взгляд. Ему не нравится смотреть, как кого-то близкого убивают, что и кто бы там себе не думал. Шанкс подсознательно ищет красный нос или синие волосы, но ничего не находит.</p><p>Люди начинают расходиться, садиться на корабли и, очевидно, начинать Ад для Правительства на ближайшее поколение — Шанкс находит это смешным. Призраки расходятся вместе с людьми, оставляя его среди опустошённой площади, пока он ждёт, и ждёт, <i>и ждёт…</i></p><p>
  <i>Клаус впервые улыбается из-за своих сил.</i>
</p><p>— Подсказать дорогу? — спрашивает он новоявленного призрака, который удивлённо останавливается, а потом искренно заливисто смеётся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(27)</i>
  </p>
</div>Он смог выследить <i>Дие…</i> Багги. Конечно, Багги. Тот решил окучиваться в Ист-Блю, самом спокойном и умеренном из всех морей. Хотя, если бы кто спросил его, то он бы напомнил, что в тихом омуте, те ещё чертяки водятся. Чего только стоила его милая тихая Ваня, чья истерика стоила им мира.<p>Багги не двусмысленно послал его, обещая впихнуть в горло первый попавшийся Фрукт и пнуть в воду — Шанкс обнял упирающееся тело, дал свой номер и попросил звонить раз в месяц, иначе он сам найдёт его.</p><p>— Дети так быстро вырастают, — вытирал красноволосый подросток фальшивую слезу.</p><p>— Вали отсюда, мудак! — кричали ему вслед с последующими проклятиями.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(28)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс был рад, готов молиться был всем известным богам за то, что те уберегли и держали его брата как можно-можно дальше-и-дальше от Саут-Блю.<p>Шанкс бежал, скрывался и сражался так много, так часто, <i>что почти ощущал привкус пепла, металла, дыма, земли; чувствовал, как дрожат пальцы, заряжавшие автомат, как оглушают гранаты, летавшие над головами и приземлявшиеся тут и там; ощущал, как болит каждая толика его тела, как трещат кости, как ломался голос от криков, как пули входили и выходили из его тела…</i></p><p>
  <i>…<b>как мёртвые не отличались от живых, потому что все были в крови-крови-крови</b>…</i>
</p><p>Руж.</p><p>Ему надо найти Руж.</p><p>Шанкс морщился, пробиваясь через людей — <i>живые? мёртвые?</i> — кашляя от дыма и бежав в сторону огня, слыша гневные крики, мольбы о пощаде, отчаяние в голосе каждого, чувствуя ледяные и горячие прикосновения ото всех вокруг. Шанкс искал глазами, ловил обескровлено-бледных живых-мёртвых и изуродовано-кровавых мёртвых-живых. Шанкс спотыкался, сдирал колени, прятался и дышал через раз.</p><p>Шанкс сжимал кулаки и сдерживал ярость.</p><p>Они. Убивали. Детей.</p><p>
  <i>Они искали ребёнка капитана.</i>
</p><p>Они убивали беременных женщин и младенцев подходящих под срок, они врывались в дома, выстраивали их в ряд, и чуть ли не устраивали публичную казнь, они сжигали дома, выманивая прятавшихся и отрубали им головы, вонзали клинки в животы, били так сильно, что могли бы расколоть землю — они устроили настоящую резню.</p><p>Шанкс сжимал зубы и был так рад, <i>так сильно рад,</i> что смог тогда уговорить капитана уйти на тот свет, не задержавшись, <i>поклявшись мёртвому, что присмотрит за его ребёнком и Руж.</i></p><p>Саут-Блю горел, оставляя копоть и запах палённой плоти в воздухе над многими островами, где побывал Шанкс — иногда позже, иногда раньше, чаще всего застав разбой и кровопролития. Это был так омерзительно, что у него не хватало даже приличных слов для описания всего, что он чувствует по отношения к людям, что отдали подобным приказ, не говоря уже об исполнителях.</p><p>
  <i>Клаус смотрит на мёртвых горюющих женщин и бежит-бежит-бежит, как можно дальше от обречённых на вечное скитание душ.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(29)</i>
  </p>
</div>Два года. Он искал её два года, чтобы встретить могилу с её именем и без её фамилии. Он выцарапывает тупым клинком и косым почерком полное имя, считая, что о «Ди» не должны забывать. Он садится рядом, если уж совсем не падает на колени; он смотрит устало, постарев лет на десять, и вслушивается в остров, в могильные камни, в истории мертвецов рядом, пока не понимает: <i>она ушла с миром.</i><p>Шанкс старается не думать, что бы сейчас сказал Роджер, прижимая шляпу крепче к голове, чтобы её не унесло ветром.</p><p>Он не хочет думать ушла ли она с младенцем на руках или упокоившись, убедившись, что он жив.</p><p>
  <i>Потому что Клаус считает, что никто бы не ушёл от своего ребёнка, не будучи уверенным, что с ним всё в порядке.</i>
</p><p>Он не знает, что длительная беременность стоила Портгас Д. Руж души. Не то, чтобы она не проделала это ещё сотню раз, если бы потребовалось. Женщины Д. всегда более яростно защищали своё.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(30)</i>
  </p>
</div><i>— Хэй, сопляк, какие крутые имена ты знаешь? — спрашивает Роджер, усмехаясь над этой мыслью, под укор Руж.</i><p>
  <i>— Клаус, — без запинки выдаёт Шанкс, будто имел на подобное заготовленный ответ.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не будь смешон! — восклицает Багги, появившись буквально из воздуха, потому что чуял, когда Шанкс творил фигню. — Для мальчика самое лучшее имя будет «Багги», а для девочки — Энн!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— О, и почему же «Энн»? — мягко поинтересовалась Руж.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Багги покраснел, посмотрев куда-то в сторону и начав теребить пальцами край матроски:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Так звали мою маму…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Руж понимающе улыбнулась.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это красивое имя, — произнесла она, заставив подростка покраснеть ещё хлеще.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Идиллию нарушил щелчок пальцев второго подростка.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— «Эйс»!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что? — не понял ровным счётом никто.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ну как же, — усмехнулся Шанкс, нисколько не смущённый их незнанием, — Эйс, как козырная карта жизни.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Багги посмотрел на него, как на идиота, в то время, как Роджер громко рассмеялся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мне нравится! — задорно сказал он, повернувшись к Руж. — Энн — для девочки, Эйс — для мальчика.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Звучит замечательно, — улыбнулась она. </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(31)</i>
  </p>
</div>Если Шанкс и пил излишне много… то у него была причина, и точка. Никаких наклонностей Клауса, никаких наркотиков, весёлых таблеток и лошадиных доз антидепрессантов, только чтобы <i>не слышать, забыть, развидеть…</i><p>Если Шанкс и ввязался в пьяную драку, то это не его вина — вокруг одни мудаки и придурки, которые только и ждут, чтобы им кто-то начистил морду.</p><p>Если Шанкс и лежит посреди переулка, то исключительно из чистейшего чувства ностальгии, а не потому что выпил в семь раз больше нормы и что его побила местная банда из дюжины мужиков, превратив его в кровавое месиво. Чёрт, кажется, сломано три ребра — минимум. Этому тело только девятнадцать, а он уже успел наставить себе столько переломов — <i>хотя и рядом не стояло с папочкой и его методами воспитания героев.</i></p><p>Если Шанкс и слышит предложения помощи, то шлёт на три знаменитые буквы, исключительно из вредности. У него плохое настроение, пожалуйста, отвалите, он знатно проебался в новой жизни.</p><p>— И всё же не стоит обманывать крыс радостью, что им достанется свежая падаль, — говорит мужчина, и Шанкс отрывает глаза от малого кусочка неба, поворачивая голову.</p><p>Если Шанкс давится, бросается вперёд, спотыкается, плачет, цепляется за ноги охеревшего незнакомца, срываясь на настоящие рыдания вперемешку с ироничным смехом — то это от счастья.</p><p>
  <i>Бэн, Бэн, Бэн, Бэн, Бэн, Бэн, Бэн…</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(32)</i>
  </p>
</div>Конечно, он встретил его после попойки, избиения и своего самоуничтожения.<p>Конечно, он повёл себя ужасно, глупо, странно, по-идиотски в тот момент.</p><p>Конечно, он отвадил его от себя, сумасшедшего, на месяца два.</p><p>Конечно, всё это время он преследовал его, улыбался до ушей и беспрерывно болтал обо всём.</p><p>Конечно, Бэн — <i>его даже зовут также, подумаешь гласную смягчили и букву лишнюю добавили!</i> — тысячу раз пожалел, что тогда не прошёл мимо какого-то полуживого придурка.</p><p>Конечно, Бэн вздохнул, смирился и пошёл с ним.</p><p>Конечно, Бэн стал его первым помощником в новом-новом пиратском приключении.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(33)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Ещё раз: меня зовут Бенн.<p>— Курс на север, Бэн!</p><p>— Ты слушаешь, что я говорю?!</p><p>— Чётко и ясно!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(34)</i>
  </p>
</div>В какой-то момент Шанксу придётся забрать все свои слова о Лютере, когда он видит <i>его</i>. Мужчина сильный, уверенный, с жёлтыми острыми глазами, ищущие добычу, с крестообразным мечом больше, чем он сам, и серьёзностью с пафосом, превышающие допустимые нормы приёма Шанкса в сутки.<p>Да, конечно, пираты те ещё пафосные ублюдки, но они как-то не примешивают к этому каменное выражение лица и <i>абсолютную серьёзность.</i></p><p>Шанкс представил, что бы на это сказала Эллисон, и, не удержавшись, заржал. В общем, Шанкс должен однажды встретить Рейли и поклониться ему в ноги за то, что тот научил его более точно и опытно управляться с саблей в руке. И, видимо, за то, что он не умер в первые шестьдесят секунд, сделало его каким-то особенным человеком, достойным жизни, потому что слишком-пафосный-мужчина убрал меч за спину, развернулся и молча начал уходить.</p><p>— Эй, подожди! — крикнул Шанкс, <i>не смея терять, хоть кого-то.</i> — Как тебя зовут хоть, красавчик? — боже, он не мог не признать, что несмотря на пафос, мрачную серьёзность, убийственную силу и <i>Лютер</i>, тот был горяч, даже слишком. Господи, этот мир делится либо на нереально отвратительных людей, либо слишком горячих для его слабого пансексуального сердца.</p><p>Мужчина оборачивается, бросая такой взгляд, что нормальный бы человек съёжился и сбежал на край земли — этот («дебил», — шепчет Бенн) только млеет.</p><p>— Дракуль Михоук.</p><p>Пауза.</p><p>Шанкс схватился от смеха за живот, едва стоя и приговаривая что-то о «дракуле» и вампирах.</p><p>Бенн предпочёл забыть тот остров и полностью разрушенный портовый городок, как страшный сон.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(35)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Кстати, я — Шанкс!<p>— …</p><p>— Я тоже очень рад познакомиться, есть хочешь? Можем поймать морского короля или буднично порыбачить.</p><p>— …</p><p>— О, а ещё я обязан познакомить тебя с Бенном, этой мой первый помощник. Ты только не говори ему, что я его «Бенном» назвал, а то ещё обрадуется зря.</p><p>— …</p><p>— А ещё я познакомлю тебя с Багги, он мой брат, вы непременно поладите, уверяю. Он тоже клинки таскает, и его нельзя разрезать, он фруктовик. По крайне мере, без хаки. Хотя, кто знает? Никогда не проверял — самое время, ты и проверишь!</p><p>— …</p><p>— Ах да, отныне ты мой брат. Да, я буду звать тебя «нии-чан».</p><p>— <b>Нет.</b></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(36)</i>
  </p>
</div>Михоук считает своего нового раздражающего знакомого — идиотом. Он громкий и шумный, настойчивый и прилипчивый; с зелёными глазами с мутным туманом <i>(что-то тревожно кольнуло в груди)</i>, красными волосами, лаком на ногтях и взмахивающими кистями, с перезвоном плетённых браслетов с металлическими побрякушками <i>(это что, горилла и звезда на одной из них?)</i> Он может болтать, игнорируя отсутствие интереса у собеседника, вешаться на него, не боясь лишиться головы, и шептать ему вопросы о звёздах, чердаке, <i>голосе</i> и тёмнокожей женщине со светлыми кудрями — Михоук не понимает о чём болтает этот сумасшедший и с превеликим удовольствием вручает его серьёзному парню с сигаретой в зубах —<i> он думает об осьминогах, похоронах и сожалении</i> — а потом исчезает.<p>Михоук уходит, надеясь больше не встретить этих двух пиратов, от которых болит голова и нервно дёргается бровь. Михоук плывёт по этим водам лишь с целью стать сильнее, выигрывая каждый поединок и не останавливаясь, пока не дойдет до вершины, оставляя потенциальных соперников в живых, чтобы отточить навык. Михоук жалеет и не жалеет, когда десять лет спустя чокнутого с кровавыми волосами может назвать неплохим соперником, собутыльником и — <i>только возможно</i> — другом.</p><p>Пока он не теряет это право, делая что-то невразумительно <b>глупое</b>.</p><p>Пока он не приходит, спустя год пропуска их встреч, с улыбкой до ушей, светящимися зеленью глазами и <i>пустым</i> рукавом.</p><p>
  <i>Пока вечно твёрдое сердце не сжимается от необъяснимой тревоги и он впервые в жизни боится за кого-то, что не может поднять против него меч.</i>
</p><p>Впрочем, Михоук этого никому не объясняет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(37)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс плывёт по Раю, Вест-Блю — <i>конечно, это ради хорошего саке, Бэнни, о чём ты?</i> — и Ист-Блю; он собирает команду не целенаправленно, на самом деле: хороший человек там, мечтатель здесь, спасение от казни между делом — как получится. Шанкс никогда не думал стать таким же великим, как его капитан, но хочет быть достаточно сильным, чтобы не боятся; чтобы организовать вокруг себя тишину; чтобы искать и <s>быть нужным</s>, <s>свободным</s>, <s>желанным</s> не быть одному. Шанкс много веселится, и учит команду основам хаки, знакомит их с Багги — <i>который пытался зарезать его раз тридцать за вечер, но это нормально</i> — гордо представляет первого помощника брату и, весь из себя ты-меня-не-волнуешь-сдохни-в-канаве, Багги на мгновение перестает кривляться, критично оценивая, подвергая сомнениям и обещая медленную смерть, если с этим идиотом что-то случится — впрочем, не то, что бы, кроме самих Багги и Бенна, это кто-то заметил. А потом влетает Шанкс, ухватив обоих за плечи, притянув к себе и провозглашая:<p>— Теперь мы трое — братья!</p><p>— Да ни за что!</p><p>— С ума сошёл?!</p><p>— Это так не делается, идиот!</p><p>Слышится с обеих сторон, но Шанкс притворяется глухим, начинает вечернику; стоит ли сказать, что Пираты Багги обожают его?</p><p>
  <i>Второй с Шестым сидят отдельно ото всех, жалуясь друг другу на то, какой Четвёртый идиот.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(38)</i>
  </p>
</div>У их капитана самые глупые штаны с фиолетовыми ананасами, которые каждый член команды когда-либо видел, у их капитана мелкие шрамы на руках от щебня, веток, огня и <i>криков, войны, резни, призраков,</i> у их капитана три глубокие кровоточащие полосы, пересекающие левый глаз, дерьмовая ухмылка и злобный взгляд, направленный за океан.<p>Они знают, капитан многого им не говорит — <i>не потому что не доверяет, нет</i> — потому что не думает, что ему поверят; капитан бывает умнее и серьёзнее, чем кто-либо, кого они встречали, он хорош в науках, искусстве, музыке, выпивке и оружии — <i>именно он выбрал для Ясоппа идеально-подходящую винтовку</i> — капитан никогда не говорит о прошлом, но очень ценит семью не-по-крови и принимает тебя даже с самыми ёбнутыми фетишами, поэтому да, их команда на треть состоит из фриков.</p><p>Их капитан, несмотря на очень хорошее образование и интеллект, может быть <i>невероятным</i> ребёнком; насмешки с него стекают, как вода, а бессмысленные драки он обходит за версту, не боясь получить от кого-то удар в <i>уже</i> раненный глаз (нельзя сказать, что эти люди уходят невредимыми после, но капитану об этом знать не обязательно); бывают дни, подобно этому, когда их добрый, сильный, невозможный капитан напивается так, что смеётся с нотками психического срыва, когда вешается на их первого помощника и говорит нелепицу (Лаки Ру как-то предположил, что это другой язык), когда он в слезах и смехе, когда он бессмысленно смотрит им всем за спины, сквозь них, дальше них, а потом вырубается где-то на том же уютном плече Бекмана, оставляя своих накама беспомощными и бесполезными.</p><p>Они все очень любят своего глупого, всезнающего, потерянного в себе капитана, и их уничтожает тот факт, что они не могут ему помочь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(39)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс любит Ист-Блю, море тут не пытается убить тебя ежесекундно, дозорные — смех, да и только, а дамы и джентльмены — выбирай не хочу. Шанкс идёт от города в города, от острова к острову, от незаметных деревень к глухомани — и его накама всегда с ним, куда бы он их не повёл. О, это приятно, на самом деле. Шанкс заводит их в Фушию, встречает ребёнка с душой такой яркой, такой сильной, что болят глаза, и заявляет, что они остаются тут на неопределённое время — и его замечательная-прекрасная-потрясающая накама не против.<p>Шанкс уже говорил, что любит их, да?</p><p>Луффи — это счастье, энергия и глупость помноженная на двести и возведённая в абсолют. Луффи — это везучий мальчишка с большими карими глазами, полными звёзд, когда он рассказывает приключения свои, своего капитана и сказки о семье с пятью братьями и двумя сёстрами. Луффи — это любовь и радость в чистом виде, чем ребёнок, не задумываясь, делится с другими и этого <i>так</i> много, что Шанкс задыхается.</p><p>Шанкс очень и очень любит этого ребёнка, его и прелестную хозяйку бара — ангела с небес, не иначе — Макино, которые просто так, без вопросов и ограничений на распашку открыли створки своей жизни и сердца, и впустили их всех. И его сердце разрывается их от доверия, и болит от одиночества плескаемого на дне чёрных-чёрных зрачков ребёнка — так что, да, Шанкс решил остаться, незнаемо как и насколько.</p><p>И год прошёл так быстро и незаметно, что Шанкс почти пожалел, что с ним нет ворчливого Пятого, которого он бы умолял переместить его в прошлое и пережить эти дни ещё раз. <i>Клаус готов ногу на отсечение дать на то, что Пятый рано или поздно тоже полюбит этого ребёнка всем своим старческим чёрным сердечком.</i> Но, как верно заметил Бэн, им пора идти.</p><p>И они точно <b>не</b> возьмут Луффи с собой, как бы тот не просил, не убеждал — <i>у Шанкса чуть сердечный приступ не случился, когда мальчик себе ножом в глаз почти попал (если верить накама, то он его ругал дольше, чем Макино)</i> — и не уговаривал. Шанкс знает, что ребёнку на корабле пиратов не место, точно не на Гранд Лайне; о не дай бог, они пересекутся с Белоусом и тот ребёнка захочет себе (конечно, захочет, вы видели этого очаровательного мальчика); Шанкс знает, что, хоть Багги не говорил ничего подобного, но ему было всегда не по себе от приключений их капитана, и дико страшно, а сколько раз они чуть не умирали — это уму непостижимо; Шанкс помнит, как уберегал Багги от событий в Саут-Блю, <i>помнит сотни и тысячи крики живых-мёртвых, их руки, сдирающие кожу, впивающиеся в его плоть, обжигающий жар огня и найди-найди-найди…</i></p><p>Он бы никогда не позволил ни одному ребёнку увидеть и прочувствовать это, если бы мог — он помнит взгляд Рейли, когда вернулся к нему весь покорёженный, перебинтованный, с потухшими глазами и эхом чужих мольб в ушах; он бы очень хотел объяснить Рейли, что где-то под скорлупой он взрослый мальчик, солдат, воин, лидер культа и ваще представитель всевозможных меньшинств, но лишь сорвался на полусмешок-полувсхлип.</p><p>Поэтому да, Луффи он лишь повторяет между тысячей и миллионом раз «нет». На фоне происходит какая-то стычка с бандитом, чьё имя он даже не утруждает себя запомнить, и они уплывают, обещая зайти на обратном пути. Бенну пришлось выводить его из жалости к себе, что мальчик будет его не так сильно любить, прям как Багги, ведь ребёнок тоже из-за него съел Дьявольский Фрукт; если где-то дальше острова Зари, они встретят и команду Багги — то подзатыльник для их клоуна-капитана заслуженный. А потом… всё идёт не к чёрту, конечно, в этом мире опасность всегда между молекул кислорода и азона в воздухе, но всё равно не очень хорошо.</p><p>Шанкс плывёт в воде, держа тонущего фруктовика, так привычно, так знакомо, что не обращает внимание ни на что, кроме плачущего ребёнка.</p><p>— Не плачь, Луффи, в этом мире мало что стоит твоих слёз, — и он говорит это на полном серьёзе, он знает, что этот мир может даже не заслуживать такого замечательного существа, как Луффи.</p><p>Странно, но от его банальных слов Луффи только зарыдал сильнее; Шанкс не обращает внимания ни на расползающееся пятно крови, ни на фантомную боль отсутствующей конечности — честное слово, за Луффи отдать руку, это сущие мелочи.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(40)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Хей, якорь, — Шанкс садится на колено, расставаясь с соломенной шляпой необычайно легко, — прибережёшь её для меня? А она присмотрит за тобой вместо меня, — шляпа, слишком большая для мальчика, накрывает его тёмные волосы, маленькие пальцы вцепляются в её края с силой надежды, обещания и перемен мира.<p>— Обещаю, — говорит Луффи дрожащим голосом, глотая комок в горле и слёзы, — <b>я стану Королём Пиратов.</b></p><p>Шанкс встаёт, улыбается и смеётся. Не над Луффи, никогда над этим ребёнком. Ветер дует чуть сильнее, унося слова, клятвы, и предвещая бурю.</p><p>— Найди меня потом, малыш! — говорит ему Шанкс, взойдя на корабль и запоминая улыбку, что ярче и ближе солнца над их головами.</p><p>— Я стану намного сильнее тебя, Шанкс! И моя команда будет намного-намного сильнее твоей! И у меня будет музыкант! Обязательно!</p><p>А Шанкс смеётся так сильно, что от счастья болят живот и уголки губ.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(41)</i>
  </p>
</div>Когда Луффи впервые встретил Шанкса, то тот показался ему странным. Он улыбался, но совсем не чувствовался, как человек, который хочет улыбаться — и Луффи это не понравилось. Он не понимал этого мужчину, говорившего странные слова Макино, от которых она краснела и застенчиво улыбалась <i>по-настоящему.</i><p>Поэтому первое, что сказал Луффи Шанксу это:</p><p>— Ты очень странный, старик, — да с таким убеждением и уверенностью, что горы сломить можно, что уж говорить об установившейся тишине и взрыве хохота остальных мужчин, когда он это сказал. Луффи тогда на них обиделся, считая, что смеются над ним.</p><p>Но потом Шанкс познакомился с ним, разговорился и Луффи полюбил его. Вот так просто, без прелюдий, потому что, конечно, Шанкс — потрясающий, чтобы там пару лет спустя и ещё плюс вечность не говорил дедушка. И Шанкс умел рассказывать, умел притягивать взгляды не только детей, но и Макино, и даже своей команды, которые, как оказалось, впервые слышат историю о зонтиках и детях, пока касался левого запястья, ища то, чего там не было.</p><p>О, а ещё Шанкс знал о-о-очень много удивительных историй! О джедаях и силе, о мальчике-который-выжил и магии, о хоббитах и кольце, о супергероях и спасении мира — Шанкс знал так много историй, что даже Бенн присвистнул.</p><p>— Капитан, тебе бы книги писать, — и Луффи был согласен. Он даже готов для этого сидеть с Макино и её уроками чуть дольше, чтобы научиться читать! Но Шанкс на это лишь отмахнулся, сказав что-то о каких-то авторских правах.</p><p>Много-много времени спустя — <i>или три месяца, как сказала Макино</i> — Луффи понял, что хочет, чтобы Шанкс улыбался шире, искреннее, <i>по-настоящему.</i> А ещё Луффи понял, что хочет вступить в его команду. Но глупый Шанкс не оценил его столь дельного взвешенного решения. И Луффи ругали ещё дольше, когда он попытался доказать, как они не правы.</p><p>Но Луффи всё равно любил Шанкса, даже когда тот творил что-то идиотское, как, например, позволил этому бандиту ударить себя и разлить саке — от злости Луффи отвернулся и съел что-то лежавшее в сундучке на барной стойке. Если Луффи и сказал Шанксу что-то грубое, то тот явно не обиделся, Луффи знал Шанкса в страхе, счастье, разочаровании и грусти — и это не было ни что из этого.</p><p>А потом… вернулись бандиты.</p><p>И Шанкс был в гневе. Луффи никогда не видел такой гнев, спокойный и уравновешенный, с улыбкой по отношению к нему и неуместной шуткой, и взгляд, заставивший нескольких бандитов вздрогнуть; Луффи задался вопросом, всегда ли были у Шанкса такие тёмно-зелёные глаза; Луффи хотел сказать что-то невероятно глупое, в основном, почему Шанкс вдруг стал… <i>не Шанксом?</i> Чем-то большим, тёмным и пугающим, как безмолвная ночь в лесу состоявшим из хищников. Но потом бандит потащил его к лодке, морю и кинул в воду. Луффи, не умеющий плавать и до Фрукта, барахтался не больше секунд пяти, за которые морской король успел сожрать бандита и готовился проглотить и его, когда появился Шанкс.</p><p>Луффи думает, что никогда не сможет забыть звук отрываемых мышц, сухожилий, кости, когда что-то откусает человеческую конечность.</p><p>Луффи плакал и плакал, вцепившись в бело-<i>красную</i> рубашку Шанкса, не заметив и ухода морского короля, и чужой утешающей ладони на своей голове, <i>потому что из-за него Шанкс потерял <b>руку</b>.</i></p><p>Луффи не мог не зарыдать сильнее, когда Шанкс с улыбкой сказал, что эта сущая мелочь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(42)</i>
  </p>
</div>Обещая стать Королём Пиратов, Луффи не ожидал услышать смех. Искренний и долгожданный. Громкий и неуверенный, как будто в первый раз за много-много лет.<p>Луффи так понравился этот звук, что он стал обещать больше, брать на себя более великую и сложную мечту, клянясь-клянясь-и-клянясь, держась за соломенную шляпу, как за самое большое сокровище в своей жизни.</p><p>И улыбка Шанкса стала <i>настоящей</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(43)</i>
  </p>
</div>Багги его нового образа не оценил: ни отсутствующую шляпу, ни потерянную руку — сжав зубы так, что было слышно, как они скрепят.<p>Михоук тупо смотрел на его пустой рукав, игнорируя его любые слова, широкую улыбку и тысячи историй о Луффи, ровно, как и Багги.</p><p>
  <i>Клаус внутренне вздыхает, в одном временной промежутке держа <s>Диего</s> Багги с помощью хаки, чтобы тот не побежал и не сделал что-то глупое, а в другом возмущённо провожает взглядом недовольного <s>Лютера</s> Михоука, который просто и без привычных помп объявил, что отныне они не соперники и им больше вместе не по пути.</i>
</p><p>Его братья могут быть такими упрямыми придурками, в самом деле.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(44)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс уверен, что стал Йонко случайно и, возможно, лишь потому что один вице-адмирал без причин решил, что тот его личный враг номер один. Какой обидчивый, ой подумаешь ещё во времена своего юношества распустил парочку неприличных слухов о своём капитане и его давнем сопернике, под одобрительный хохот Рейли.<p>Кто же знал, что если ты выживаешь в паре дюжин стычек с Гарпом — дальше всё детские аттракционы, и стать императором Гранд Лайна не так уж и сложно. А Рейли чё-то там заливал ещё об опасностях, политике, территориях и землях. С другой стороны, они наконец избавились от кровожадного старика и его накама в безопасности.</p><p>
  <s>И о каком развращении малолетних вообще шла речь?</s>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(45)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанксу нравился Марко, честно, но… он также понимал <i>почему</i> они не ладили. Что уже чуть больше, чем мог похвастаться первый помощник Белоуса, в то время, как Шанкс решил не сообщать.<p>Не стоит кому-то знать, что они по две геометрально противоположные стороны жизни и смерти.</p><p>Шанкс ловит глазами синий огонь Феникса, его исцеляющую природу, дарующую жизнь, дарующую перерождение, дарующее <i>бессмертие.</i></p><p>
  <i>О, Клаус знает о бессмертие лишь чуть больше, чем многие фруктовики.</i>
</p><p>Шанкс ловит глазами призраков иной эпохи, что показательно, зная <i>насколько</i> разнообразна мода в этом мире. Он смотрит, вслушивается в чужое молчание, и его так и подмывает на глупость. Мёртвые даже не обращают на него внимания, не допуская мысли, что он видит их. Тяжёлый случай, на самом деле, учитывая сколько пыльных призраков просто <i>не затыкаются.</i></p><p>Шанкс ловит глазами ответный взгляд синего-синего-синего цвета, почти как все моря, бурлящие жизнью (ради других, не себя), под их кораблями.</p><p>— Что смотришь? — лениво спрашивает Марко, скрывая напряжение.</p><p>— Да вот, влюбился, — вальяжно отвечает Шанкс и, кажется, кто-то из команды Белоуса споткнулся, врезавшись в другого, вроде бы тот был в форме повара. Марко же и глазом не повёл. — Но для серьёзных отношений я люблю узнавать возраст, мало ли, вдруг свяжусь с несовершеннолетним… — он прямо <i>чувствует</i>, как Бенн за его спиной приложил руку к лицу, в то время, как блондин ему спокойно отвечает.</p><p>— Семьдесят шесть.</p><p>Шанкс усмехается, наклоняется.</p><p>— Если добавив ноль, или два, в конце? — собеседник нисколько не меняет в лице, хотя более яркие горящие синим глаза выдают. — О, похоже это секрет, — понижает он голос всё ниже.</p><p>Пожалуй, это был единственный раз, когда все белоусы видели, как Марко, не обдумав последствий, кидает кого-то — <i>Йонко</i> — за борт. Шанкс лишь посмеялся, останавливая свою команду от возмездия, в то время, как командир первой дивизии, хоть и принёс свои извинения, отказался это комментировать даже Ояджи.</p><p>Так что да, они с Марко немного не ладят.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(46)</i>
  </p>
</div>— Знаешь, у тебя глаза смерти, — говорит ему Марко, между перерывом, переговором с Белоусым и попойкой команды.<p><i>Клаус смеётся, мысленно затягивается косяком и мутно оглядывается на мертвеца</i> — Шанкс кривит сухие губы, смотря в глаза и старается не оглядывается ни себе за плечо, ни, тем более, ему.</p><p>— Сомнительный комплимент, — лениво ведёт острым плечом в сторону Йонко, смотря на чёрное море, огни в дизельных фонарях и в синюю бездну напротив. — Лично я её видел чёрно-белой.</p><p>Марко смеётся, как будто он сказал что-то смешное, да так, что привлекает к себе внимание, некоторых из его братьев. Шанкс им улыбается, отсалютовав кружкой с пивом, а Феникс выдыхает воздух с привкусом пепла, горящих времён и древности.</p><p>— Цвета появляются где-то на седьмой раз, — вздыхает он, и голубые глаза чуть блекнут, не отличая от слепого или мёртвого.</p><p>Шанкс решает не уточнять — <i>Клаус мечтает не проверять.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(47)</i>
  </p>
</div>Иногда Шанкс может решить, что ограбление баз Дозора с конфискованными у пиратов вещами — это прекрасная идея. А то, что там в стопроцентных случаях есть первоклассная выпивка — так, совпадение. Именно это всегда говорит его капитан, усмехающийся в стену.<p>— Мне слишком мало платят за это.</p><p>— Бенн, ты руководствуешь нашей казной, — вставляет Лаки Ру.</p><p>Шанкс пьяно улыбается, повиснув у него на плече, коверкая его имя своим исключительно неправильным произношением.</p><p>— Слишком. Мало.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(48)</i>
  </p>
</div>Бенн знал, что с его капитаном было… <i>что-то </i>не так. Чисто интуитивно, без первычных, а иногда и ярко бросающихся в глаза признаков. Шанкс был удивительным, не знающий рамок человеком; весёлый, неунывающий, помогающий прохожим просто потому что, и любящий всем сердцем своих накама человек, но… он сидел в барах, выпивая половину содержимого ассортимента в одиночку, он смеялся так фальшиво, так разбито, что сводило зубы и болели уши, он говорил какую-то нелепицу, и только со временем Бенн понял, что это <i>другой</i> язык — невиданная роскошь в их мире — он называл имена, срываясь на нескольких гласных, рассказывая что-то и всхлипывая, он по-прежнему улыбался, добавляя каким-то образом своему виду сверху лет сорок, не меньше, он застревал борделях, далеко не как клиент, и, однажды, он курил что-то неизвестного происхождения, тогда-то всё существо Бенна кричало отобрать и выкинуть эту дрянь, поставить на ноги <s>брата</s> капитана и привести в чувства.<p>А на следующий день, или через два, как будто ничего не бывало. Шанкс отходил от темы с невиданным профессионализмом; Шанкс ловил его взгляды, мог даже послать понимающую улыбку и убрать от себя лишнюю бутылку; Шанкс не срывался перед ним в трезвом состоянии.</p><p>Но однажды он спросил, тихо-тихо, неуверенно и расплывчато, с тем самым неизвестным акцентом:</p><p>— Ты видишь?</p><p>И Бенн не понял смысл вопроса, чуть прищурился и, видимо, каким-то образом ответил неправильно, потому что в ответ капитан небрежно повёл плечом, переключив своё внимания, улыбаясь и рассуждая, что им бы не помешало нагрянуть в замок Михоука, чтоб тому не скучно жилось в своём отшельничестве.</p><p>И Бенн корит себя, что не может просто хватить этого придурка за руку и спросить прямо, <i>потому что с <s>Харгривзами</s> с ними не бывает просто.</i> Множественно число Бенн тоже замечает не сразу. Но не заостряет на этом внимания.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(49)</i>
  </p>
</div>У его капитана бывают эти моменты, грустные, полные тоски, смотрящие сквозь тебя, тебе за спину, подобно бродячей кошке, которая видит в темноте и стенах нечто большее, чем ты.<p>— Хэй, Бенни, — голос у Шанкса сладкий, и Бекман не уверен от чего его передёргивает в первую очередь: голоса или ласкового обращения. — Ты помнишь другие звёзды?</p><p>И смотрит он пристально, насмехаясь над собственным вопросом, путая пальцы единственной руки в красных волосах, взъерошивая их.</p><p>Что он мог ответить?</p><p>— Капитан, звёзды всегда были такими.</p><p>Только правду.</p><p>— Зануда, — фыркает он.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(50)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс смотрит на звёзды, думает о холодном доме, зонтах, склепе, семье, апокалипсисе, выпечке, шестьдесят третьем годе, Пятом и смерти.<p>Шанкс смотрит на звёзды, ища хоть одно знакомое созвездие, не находит и даёт им свои названия: от единицы до семёрки, от обезьяны до андроида, от чёрствого старика до любви во Вьетнаме.</p><p>Шанкс смотрит на звёзды, вспоминает смех капитана, солнце, ворчание Рейли, недовольства Багги и веснушки Руж.</p><p>
  <i>Клаус слышит звуки пуль, зная, что их всех убили за один раз, и Пятый не успел.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(51)</i>
  </p>
</div>Клаус в неком роде благодарен отцу за то, что тот дал им едва ли не пять высших образований к восемнадцати — Шанкс заключает сделки нейтралитета между всеми Йонко, переговаривает аж с Горосеями и всеми силами игнорирует призраков вокруг них.<p>Шанксу не нравится слышать, что есть какой-то главный злодей, восседающий на троне, но, честно, это не его проблема. Шанкс видит армию призраков за гигантской фигурой Кайдо и давит в себе сожаление и сочувствие. Шанкс встречается с Большой Мамочкой и кусает себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, потому что та <i>ест</i> души — <i>максимально понимающий и толерантный Клаус никогда бы не подумал, что может испытывать <b>такое</b> отвращения.</i> Если бы не живой-материальный-стальной Бэн рядом — он бы разрушил собственную работу.</p><p>Быть Йонко — утомительно; особенно быть единственным Йонко, ценящим политические отношения, зная их важность и регулируя конфликты между всеми сторонами.</p><p>Хм. Оглядываясь назад, наверное, именно по этой причине, его больше не преследовали корабли Дозора. Да, в этом есть смысл (кроме гневных писем угроз от одного вице-адмирала и массового уничтожения его любимой марки выпивки, изверг!).</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(52)</i>
  </p>
</div>Мало кто знает, что Адмиралу Флота приходится едва ли не ежедневно напоминать своему другу, вице-адмиралу, Герою Дозора, а также, о моря, целому «Ди», что они не могут убить единственного готового сотрудничать и выступать посредником между всеми, Йонко, что лишь благодаря этому прекратились множественные жертвы, открытые узурпации и само море стало чуть получше! Не то, что бы Монки Д. Гарпа, искренне считавшего, что этого красноволосый ублюдок — развратитель детей, это убедило. Откуда, почему и как до такого вывода дошёл вице-адмирал — Сенгоку не понимал, ведь объяснения и доказательства, удел дотошных трусов, очевидно.<p>Адмирал Флота каждый день был и рад, и нет, что в их море есть Красноволосый Шанкс (и это было уже после того, как он узнал, что для большинства Хаки Наблюдения этот Йонко просто чёртово огромное нечто, которое невозможно найти).</p><p>Где-то далеко на Гранд Лайне, исчихавшийся Шанкс начал подозревать у себя простуду.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(53)</i>
  </p>
</div>Проходили годы, минуло ещё одно десятилетие так быстро, что Шанкс заметил исключительно по седым волосам Бэна — и ржал минут тридцать, потому что его брат, естественно, особенный мужчина, который не седел постепенно, по годам, как Рейли, а просто за неделю враз и седой.<p>То что за эту неделю Шанкс умудрился ввязаться в драку с Кайдо, едва наплаву держа хилое и оборванное по краям соглашение, потому что их капитан опять каким-то магическим образом узнал, что Кайдо планирует отобрать земли Белоуса и его, и чуть не отдал концы в процессе сражения — его капитан не подумал.</p><p>Бенн всегда (?) знал, что <s>будь жив</s> поседеет из-за него.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(54)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс созерцал закат, читая газету о делах революционеров — <i>внутренне смеясь, потому что, о да, он ждал, когда в этом обдолбанном обществе кто-то заимеет яйца сломать Правительство</i> — и зализывая раны, когда его своим обществом решил почтить, о великий Шичибукай и сильнейший в мире фехтовальщик.<p>— Мне не нравится твой взгляд, — вместо приветствия сказал ему Михоук, очевидно, благодаря Хаки Наблюдению почувствовав о себе лестные мысли брата-которого-он-не-признаёт-таковым.</p><p>— Ну что ты, — усмехается Шанкс, полуоборачиваясь, — я любя от всего сердца, хвалю тебя и хвастаюсь перед накама, какой у меня брат молодец!</p><p>Возможно, стойкий нерушимый контроль Михоука чуть треснул и у него дёрнулся глаз, ну или это игра света, если вам дорога жизнь.</p><p>— Встретил твоего сопляка, — буркнул Шичибукай, кинув в лицо листовки розыска, <i>и невольно чуть успокоив сердце, увидев правильную улыбку.</i></p><p>— Бэ-э-эн! Все! — кричит он, подскакивая с места, перекидывая единственную руку с листовкой через плечо Михоука, который чуть морщится, но не отталкивает. — Луффи вышел в море! Ну вы посмотрите, посмотрите на него! — размахивает он рукой с листовкой, на которой изображён мальчик с самой широкой улыбкой в мире. — Разве он не прелесть, Хоук? — сокращает он имя Шичибукая до нелепого, за что получает мгновенный удар локтем с хаки под рёбра.</p><p>Но радости этого идиота даже не уменьшило.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(55)</i>
  </p>
</div>Шанкс читает газету за газетой о Луффи, храня их и его новые и новые листовки. Он так неприлично сильно горд, что голоса не волнуют его, а ночи кажутся прелестно тихими. Он не видит прошлого и не гонится за опасными приключениями, выпивкой и веселящими веществами.<p>Он просто рад.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(56)</i>
  </p>
</div>Рейли звонит Шанксу после того, как Луффи <i>пережил</i>, иначе это не назвать, Сабаоди: адмирал, Шичибукай, пацифисты, <i>он врезал Тенрьюбито?!</i> Этот мальчик просто хочет его смерти, вот и весь секрет. Шанкс лениво думает, не это ли всегда чувствовала Ваня, когда они шли на опасные задания, а она оставалась в одиночестве, безопасности и беспомощности…<p><i>Не думай,</i> — это опасные мысли, граничащие с рефлексией и запоем. Бэнни опять будет ругаться, обещал ради такого Багги позвать, чтоб он ему на уши присел. Багги может, он в этом профи.</p><p>Шанкс вздыхает, выдыхает и ловит нотку ностальгии и радости в голосе Рейли, которые померкли со смертью их капитана.</p><p>— Да, Луффи так действует на людей, — смеётся Шанкс.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(57)</i>
  </p>
</div>А вот теперь всё точно идёт к чёрту. Причём к самому натуральному, кровожадному и скалящемуся в зубастой кровожадной ухмылке. <i>Клаус смотрит на Бэна и понимает ни сразу, о нет, далеко не в первые пять секунд, что видит призрака.</i> Шанкс ругается, проклиная Кайдо, дозорных, этот дрянной мир, паршивые законы и <b>себя</b>. <i>Клаус встречает их всех на похоронах, даже Пятый вернулся спустя семнадцать лет, не постаревший ни на день, всем из себя гордым самоуверенным говнюком, которого они помнили и, ах да, на пороге Конец Света.</i> Шанкс обещал капитану, что позаботиться о его ребёнке и Руж, что найдёт Руж, что защитит их, потому что хотел этого, потому что его капитан заслуживал уйти с миром, пока мог и не застревал на земле, как миллионы блуждающих душ вокруг. <i>Ваня была здесь, всегда, как их тень, как не член семьи, обделяемая и ненужная; их слабая, хрупкая, умная, милая Ваня; мир ломался, трескался и слушал свою колыбельную, сыгранную на белой скрипке Апокалипсиса.</i> Шанкс нашёл могилу, считая, что на этом всё, обведя взглядом и хаки каждого призрака, теряя среди них себя, и не встретив Руж — он думал, они оба мертвы. <i>В другом времени, за пятьдесят шесть лет до их конца, они умирают в другом месте, времени и все разом.</i> Шанкс возненавидит себя, если не успеет.<p>Маринфорд — это <b>война</b>.</p><p>И как же хорошо, что <i>Клаус</i> был на войне, знает её также хорошо, как и клубы с неоновыми лампами; что <i>Клауса</i> учили сражаться с пелёнок, не реагировать на кровь, бойни и смерти; что <i>Клаус</i> имеет небольшую, но <i>власть</i>, над смертью.</p><p>Шанкс всегда был и будет Клаусом Харгривзом, хочет он того или нет.</p><p>Боже, он ни был им целую-целую жизнь. И ни делал ничего подобного, сколько, лет сорок? Но если подумать, если сосредоточиться на хаки, земле, глазах, синем свечении руки…</p><p><i>Призраки оживают, возвращаются к битвам, хватая дозорных за конечности, цепляясь за их бело-сине-красную форму, раздирая на части, крича в агонии и мести, в неожиданности и радости, в желании биться и безумием в глазах,</i> — честно, почти всегда Шанкс ненавидел свою силу, но тут он ею рад. Если бы не она, он бы мог потерять одного (или обоих, обоих, обоих…) из детей, еле стоявших на ногах, когда адмирал Морского Дозора <i>почти убил Луффи.</i></p><p>Земля рассекается от удара сабли с хаки и Шанкс встаёт между детьми и всем грёбанным миром, если потребуется — на его стороне мертвецы.</p><p>— Ты!.. — рычит Акайну, отделавшись от семи призраков почивших где-то здесь белоусых разом. — Не вмешивайся, Красноволосый! — в любой другой день, в той жизни или лет двадцать назад, Шанкс бы ещё задумался над этим. Но здесь, сейчас, когда он единственное, что стоит между ребёнком его капитана с Руж, невероятным-во-всём Луффи и разъярённой бешенной псиной, плюющейся магмой — <b>никогда</b>.</p><p>— Одумайтесь, адмирал, — голос на своё удивление звучит ровно и спокойно, как будто он рассуждает о сортах вин с братом, — моя армия неиссякаема, в отличии от вашей. Это война будет проиграна вами, а не мной.</p><p>И это правда, да и… <i>он усмехается, кривя душой.</i></p><p>— В конце концов, в этом мире мёртвых больше, чем живых.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(58)</i>
  </p>
</div>Очень странно было слышать со стороны ранее стоявшей платформы казни о том, что он съел какой-то Ши-Ши-но-Ми. Глядя на шок и страх в глазах некоторых дозорных, кто он такой, чтобы спорить, верно?<p>Война заканчивается без казни Портгаса Д. Эйса и даже без смерти старика Белоуса.</p><p>Шанкс сам себе удивляется, где-то под маской спокойствия — он стал таким человеком, способным окончить войну одним своим появлением. Видимо, об этом всегда подумывал его папаша. И от мысли о нём и его виде «я же тебе говорил», он поморщился, выдыхая спёртый воздух. И <i>оглядывается</i>.</p><p>
  <i>Оу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>О-о-о-о-о-о…</i>
</p><p>Шанкс давится смешком, столь неуместным и возмутительным, что на него косо смотрят даже мёртвые.</p><p>— Это что, семейная встреча, на которую меня никто не позвал? — не то, что бы был хоть кто-то, кто бы его понимал целиком и полностью.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(59)</i>
  </p>
</div><s>Лютер</s> Дракуль Михоук делает вид, что не знает его, и вообще смотрит в противоположную от него сторону — <i>ауч, даже не обидно, здоровяк, ни разу.</i><p><s>Диего</s> Багги смотрит на него глазами полного возмущения, вопросов и предательства — <i>он знает, что его ждут некоторые разборки после этого, особенно перед человеком, который знал, что у него нет Фрукта.</i></p><p><s>Эллисон</s> Боа Хэнкок смотрит на него сверху-вниз своего роста, каблуков и самомнения высотою в небоскрёб — <i>о, Клаус так скучал по ней.</i></p><p><s>Пятый</s> Трафальгар Ло, которому он передал двух глупых братьев Д., обходя стороной очень-и-очень высокого долговязого блондинистого мёртвого мужчину, смотрит уничтожительно — <i>Клаус может признать, что скучал по этому взгляду «я разгадаю загадку, чего бы мне стоило, пускай хоть мир сгорит».</i></p><p><s>Бэн</s> Бенн Бекман смотрит на него секунду, а затем встаёт за спиной, всегда прикрывая, всегда оберегая и бросая вызов любому, кто рискнёт всё-таки продолжить сражения — <i>это так приятно, что на лице сама собою появляется нежная улыбку.</i></p><p><s>Ваня</s> Коби, рекрут дозорных и мальчишка с розовыми волосами, смотрит на него большими глазами, когда он не поленился подать ему руку, чтобы тот поднялся с земли — <i>Клаус ловит себя на то, что в этих глазах есть знакомые нотки силы и справедливости, которую его сестра всегда искала.</i></p><p><s>Клаус</s> Шанкс может наконец сказать, что он дома, спрятав Луффи и Эйса подальше от глаз Мирового Правительства и рухнув следом, потому что материализация призраков, какой сюрприз, утомляет, мягко говоря.</p><p>Даже если никто из его семьи не помнит его, <i>не помнят друг друга.</i> Даже если у этих людей мало общего и некоторые из них даже незнакомы друг с другом. Даже если ему придётся пробираться на Амазон Лили тайком, утверждая, чтоб они не переживали, он мужчин-то любит, в отличии от здешних женщин; или придётся устраивать набеги на тренировочные базы Дозора для похищений одного конкретного сопляка, под крики вице-адмирала «я же тебе говорил, Сенгоку! Он — развратитель детей!»; или ему придётся нырять на дно морское в поисках нелепо ярко-жёлтой субмарины, дабы надоедать новоявленному Шичибукаю; или приставать к уже третьему Шичибукаю, в лице красноносого брата; или обнимать своего первого помощника чуть чаще, слыша угрозы о потере второй руки; или врываться в замок фехтовальщика-отшельника, болтать с (<i>это не мои дети, идиот!</i>) милыми детишками брата, узнав, что одна из них девочка, видящая призраков <i>(о нет, леди, ни разу)</i>, а второй это накама Луффи; или навещать Рейли с Луффи — который по какой-то причине избегает его, а сердечко старенькое, не выдерживает; или надоедать Эйсу с белоусыми чуть чаще, чем до этого.</p><p>Но он <i>дома.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>(60)</i>
  </p>
</div>И где-то между всем этим <i>Шанкс </i>понимает, действительно по-настоящему осознаёт, что <b>счастлив</b>.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Зелёные глаза - цвет смерти, это во мне поттероман говорит).<br/>Ши-Ши-но-Ми - это Фрукт Смерти. Сама придумала. В норме может манипулировать смертью, и всем, что с ней связано. Но не может воскрешать людей НЕ как призраков или разлагающихся зомби. Сенгоку просто бегло предположил, что у Шанкса этот Фрукт, потому что у них тут война, он стратег и быстро принимает решения. В конце концов, для дозорных нормально, что Йонко фруктовики.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>